Emotions at Peace
by TRUE Unknown
Summary: My first WA:ACF fic. [RudyXCecilia] Taking place after the game. When Jack leaves Rudy and Cecilia by themselves, the two get a chance to relax from wandering, and Cecilia might finally have the chance to tell Rudy how much he means to her. R&R please


Emotions at Peace 

Disclaimer: I do not own **Wild Arms: Alter Code F** or the company that made it in any way, shape or form. The only thing I have of it is this fic. And I don't want no hatin'; if you don't like _Rudy/Cecilia_ pairings (or are a big _Rudy/Jane_ fan) I suggest that you look elsewhere. The plot might also be slightly altered since a) I don't recall everything that happened word-for-word, and b) to help boost the _Rudy/Cecilia_ pairing.

--

Rudy...

I can be at peace knowing he'll always be there with me, and for me...

The three of us met under the quest of helping Dr. Emma Hetfield excavating a golem from Lolithia's Coffin. And then, what with the sky falling on us, demons attacking cities, monsters plaguing the townspeople, and our epic journey that helped save Filgaia and transform it back into a beautiful land, our encounters just fell into a comfortable niche. Jack, Rudy, and myself still continued to wander together even when all the flowers and beauty returned to Filgaia. I honestly did not want our wandering to come to an end, because I enjoyed travelling with Jack and Hanpan, and best of all, Rudy.

There's something about him that draws me to him. He's a caring soul, who also believes in justice, and uses his weapon, the once feared ARM, to protect anyone who needed help. And even to those he saw as evil, unless they were monsters, he would swear to stop them at any cost. To look at him as a creature that was created a thousand years ago from the same technology that comprises the demons; I just couldn't think of Rudy like that. When he shot his own arm off to save himself from Zeikfried, the first thought that didn't go through my head was _'What are all those metallic bits inside your body?'_ I was _frightened_! Jack and I ran to him as the generator acted unstable, and I held him close to me, to my body, determined not to let him slip through my embrace and into the void.

And then when he was unconscious, I never left his side. From the vow I made at Mt. Zenom, and the vow I spoke of once more when we returned to Adelhyde from the gate generator, I swore that I would never leave Rudy's side. I fell asleep by his bedside, and I saw his past in a dream. He was scared, he was told of a power he had to help others... you are more than just a machine, I kept saying to him in that dream. You are not a monster, you are a person. You are Rudy Roughnight! You are your own person, and you have so many friends who are also waiting for you! I kept saying those words to him, hoping he would wake up. Not even that bitch of a dream demon kept me from waking him. And when he did awaken from his dream, I was happy to see him, even if Rudy didn't remember what I said to him in that dream.

Battle after battle, as Jack, Jane, Emma, and even Zed fought alongside Rudy and myself, we all grew closer to each other. All of us, with bonds of camaraderie and friendship that could never break. And in my case with Rudy, I realized that I felt something more. All the girls back at the Abbey would talk about finding love and the perfect guy, while I never really thought about menial things like that. After all, I was a princess at that time. I couldn't think about those things. And even then, before our final battle with Mother, I could never get the courage to admit to Rudy that I liked him. I always had to wait for the right time. But even after we escaped Ka Dingel and slain that 'Zeik Tuvai', even when Asgard gave himself up to save us and all of Filgaia, I always had my duties first before my heart.

I didn't want to say goodbye to Jack and Rudy and the others when we returned to Adelhyde. But I was a princess, I had my duties as royalty. I had to say goodbye to my two good friends, and to the young man that I loved. Jane returned to Court Seim, being 'big sister' to the children there. Zed probably returned to Saint Centaur to see and take care of Aura in his own way. And the doctor, well, she still had her lab in Adelhyde. But I didn't want it to end there. As soon as I had the chance, I grabbed my things, and bolted out of the castle, leaving uncle Johan to handle the town. I wanted to be with my closest pals... and I wanted to be, with him...

Which is why I was secretly thankful to Jack when he said he was going to go see Elmina in Milama again, and he parted ways with us. Now it was just me and Rudy wandering the paths and forests of a green and new Filgaia. He told me that there was one place that he really wanted to stop by...

--

"This is..." I was surprised. "This is old man Zepet's place."

"Yeah..." Rudy plainly said. It has been a year since we saved Filgaia, and while I only grew a couple of centimeters more after my eighteenth birthday, Rudy, while being sixteen, is almost up to my height by a dead centimeter or two. I always found it cute to have to tilt my head down to talk to him. "I thought we could just spend some time here to rest up. Take a break from exploring."

"Yeah. That sounds good, Rudy."

The sun was setting, and the sky looked really beautiful. It was melding itself into soft reds and pinks and oranges, and stars were faintly poking themselves out from it as well. I eyed Rudy as I saw him moving around some objects inside. I have the feeling we'll just lounge a little bit and then head off to bed, since we stopped off earlier at a remote village and ate there. I don't think eating will come to our minds tonight. Certainly not into my mind.

I pop inside, seeing that Rudy was tidying up small parts of the old house. He discarded an old bottle that was on the table and put it to the side. He also tidied up the two beds there, as well as the dresser, and just did what he could to make it seem more acceptable to stay at. I could tell by Rudy's actions; he wants to make me feel comfortable here.

"It's not much of a place in terms of livability," Rudy chuckled lightheartedly. "But I and grandfather Zepet always found this place to be a perfect place to relax and relieve our worry-filled bodies. This is also in some ways, he told me, my place. So, hehe," he bowed humbly. "Welcome to my place, Cecilia."

I could only giggle, smiling at Rudy's kind-heartedness. "And what a place you have, Rudy." I, however, had to take a look up at the ceiling, in which a massive hole replaced most of it, letting in the sunset light and tinting the bedsheets. "Can't really complain about the lighting either."

Confused, he took a look up, and he could only laugh as well. "At the least, this will also air out the mustiness of the house." The stars started to appear a little clearer, with the fading sunlight moving over the beds and resting on the wall adjacent to the chimney. He looked up again, seeing the stars clearly as well. "Do you wanna go look at them outside with me, Cecilia?"

"Of course, Rudy." I accepted, as I opened the door and let the both of out.

We both stepped down the wooden steps and took our seats on a bench next to a cracked and broken well. I ignored the dove that was sitting on it, because if I did bonk it on the head with my Magic Staff, Rudy would just comment on how I enjoy hitting animals on the head with it. Maybe that's another reason why I love him. Surely enough, the pinkyness of the sky soon faded into a purplish black canvas, with the stars appearing brightly to us.

Yes, this is a perfect night. A _perfect... night_.

"Rudy."

"Hmm?"

No... I feel myself stalling. I have to say something this time. "I-It's nothing..." No it's **not**... Why can't I say what I want to say?

He's putting his hand over both of mine, clutching them. And he's putting another on my shoulder. I can feel his eyes looking over me. "Cecilia, something's bothering you, isn't it?"

It feels like I'm in a corner... he won't let me get by him tonight without telling me what's wrong. And he knows me enough to know when I'm lying to him. I have to let him know what's bothering me...

...Thank you, Rudy.

"Rudy, I... I..." I blanked out for a minute, and as my eyes flickered open, I felt my lips were pressing themselves on his own. His eyes... his eyes looked a little shocked though. I pull away, feeling my heart beating like crazy. I must have scared Rudy with my sudden jump to his lips.

"Cecilia..." Though surprised, he still threw his hand to my shoulder. "What was that for?"

Though he knew what love was, like love in an acceptance meaning, I think he's still a little in the dark about this _kind_ of love. I swallow hard and get it over with. "Rudy, I really like you."

"I really like you too, Cecilia."

I still don't think he gets it. "No, Rudy... I mean, I really like you... as more than a friend."

"As more than a friend?" I think it finally set into his mind, when he started blushing like mad. "Oh..."

I looked down at the night-tinted ground. "It was around when you fell into that coma, and I tried so hard to wake you from it. I kept praying for you to wake up, and see everyone again... and to see me... I always distanced myself from others because I was a noble and how I was always treated like one... I hated that about myself... It then dawned to me, that if I want to be loved, I need to love someone first..." I nervously grasp one of his hands.

His eyes seemed to bolt open, his blushing seemed to deepen. "You... you love me, Cecilia?"

I nodded to him, feeling a little hot in the face myself. "It was everything about you that I fell for, Rudy. You're sweet, kind, cute, vigilant with your desire to help others... and, hey, I'd be lying if I didn't say you had a nice body." I giggled, watching Rudy's reaction, seeing him cross his arms to his legs. I think I'm making him nervous... I shuffle a little closer to him, holding his hand tighter. "But, yes, I do love you, Rudy. And I never want to be away from your side."

"Cecilia..." He looked into my green eyes, and I could only smile at his copper eyes, feeling his arms embrace my whole being. "I... I like this feeling with you... does that mean I feel love?" I nodded gently on his shoulder. He looked into my eyes and shyly smiled. "I... I love you too, Cecilia."

That was all I needed. I threw my arms around his body and kissed him again, letting myself sigh against his lips. Only now, I feel his lips pushing back against mine too. Our lips feel like they're locked in place, as I brush my leg against his, letting my senses take this brilliant feeling in... I feel his lips overpowering mine, so I let him take them, letting myself feel satisfied in his gentle and strong arms.

I feel our lips breaking apart, the both of us taking quick breaths. We both looked at each other, and laughed lightly under the night sky. He took my hand, and we both went back inside the house. This time he kissed me, and pinned me onto one of the beds, feeling his lips push into mine once more. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own, as they were peeling off Rudy's crimson vest, and as his fingers reached for my top...

--

Our clothes were shedded down to the floorboards, piled into a neat mess. Well, maybe not all our clothes... We may have finally gotten around to openly expressing our love, but I still managed to keep my blue-haired man from going too far. The both of us snuggled closer together under the bedsheets in our undergarments. Resting my head on a pillow, I look down, seeing Rudy breathing peacefully with an arm draped past my body, and his head resting on my shoulder. I think he's happy like this... I curl my arms around his upper back, and I kiss the top of his blue head. This is exactly what I want... I finally have obtained my true happiness.

"Rudy..." I softly murmur to him, kissing the top of his head once more. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cecilia..." His tone matched mine, crawling his way up to me, and planted a kiss on me. "I'll never leave you, Cecilia."

A grim thought suddenly came to my head... "Rudy..."

"Yeah?"

"If under some unfair circumstance that I have to return to Adelhyde... to act as royalty... would you still be with me?"

He brushed his soft hand against my cheek. "Of course I will Cecilia. Just as you said that you'd always be there for me, I will always be there for you... For your love, I will give up wandering just to be with you..."

He meant those words... he would truly give up wandering, just to be with _me_... if I have to return to Adelhyde someday, and act as queen, he will follow after me, and be by my side... my _king_... I'm getting too imaginative... the important thing is that I have Rudy now, and he has me.

"Oh Rudy..."

"Cecilia..."

My lips drape into a smile, clutching my comrade, my best friend, my love, to my side. We both complete each other, and we both love each other deeply. We could make this our new home, and blissfully spend our days together. This is our paradise.

I never want this to end...


End file.
